Don't Mistake This For A Hope Speech
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: This is for Day 3 of the tumblr OutlawQueen week. When Regina gets a car crash she ends up losing all her memories of Robin. Robin is distraught until Snow gives him a harsh talking to.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was foolish but she was rushing. She had just dropped off the budget for the library with Belle and she still needed to pick up dinner for the boys but she was running so late. All she wanted to do was send one little text. One little text to tell Robin she was on her way. She didn't even see the delivery truck until it crashed into the side of her car.

The steady beep of the heart monitor filled the room as Robin sat next to his wife's hospital bed with concern painted all over his face. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. The car crash had nearly killed her. The doctors still didn't know if she'd wake up. The delivery truck driver better pray that she does. Robin would wring his neck if he ever came across him in town. She hadn't opened her eyes in two days. Robin had stayed with her for every minute of it. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't be able survive it.

He grasped his wife's hand. "Regina I know that I've asked before and I must be insane to think you can hear me but please listen. You have to wake up. I need you. And the boys need you. Henry is beside himself with worry. And Roland… Roland keeps asking when you're coming home. And none of us know what to say to him. I don't know what I'll say to them if you pass. We all miss you so much. We all need you to wake up. I don't think this family will survive if you don't. Just please… please come back to me."

He hung his head as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly he heard a moan escape her lips. He whipped his head up at the sound. He could see her scrunching her eyebrows and fluttering her eyelids.

"Regina?" he said softly in disbelief.

Slowly but surely she opened her brown eyes and squinted at the florescent light. Robin let out a trembling breath in relief. She was back. She came back to him. "Regina…"

"What…" she whispered, barely able to speak. "What is going on?"

"Shh…try to save your strength milady," said Robin with a small reassuring smile. He still couldn't believe that she was up. "You were in a car accident but you should be fine now. Don't worry."

He heard her heart beat quicken on the monitor. "Henry?" she breathed with wide eyes.

"He's fine. I promise he's being taking care of," he said quickly. "Would you like some water?"

Regina slowly nodded her head. Robin quickly poured her a cup of water and helped her drink it through a straw. Once she was finished she eyed him with apprehension. Robin wasn't surprised. He was sure he looked like hell considering what he'd been through these last two days.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

She stared up at him. "Are you new to the hospital? I haven't seen you before. Are you a new doctor?"

"Regina… do you… do you know who I am?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Aren't you my doctor?"

Robin stared at her with shock in his eyes. How could she not remember him?

"Regina I'm your husband, I'm Robin." He said rubbing her hand gently.

She wrenched her fingers from his grasp and leaned away from him, clearly frightened. "Is this some sort of a joke? I don't have a husband. Who are you?"

"Regina I promise you I am telling you the truth. We are married!" he said earnestly.

"No we're not! I don't know you! Get away from me!" she said forcefully.

"Regina please…" he said reaching for her.

"Nurse!" she yelled. A young brunette in a crisp white uniform rushed into the room. "He's crazy! Please get him away from me!"

"Wait don't!" he said desperately as the nurse ushered him out of the room. "This is my wife. I just need to get her to remember!"

The doctors called it retrograde amnesia but it was so much more than a fancy word. Through a soft interrogation the doctors had determined that Regina remembered nothing of her life in the Enchanted Forest. Only the set of memories she'd acquired in the first curse. She remembered everything up to about a month before Emma came to Storybrooke.

"So she still remembers me?" asked Henry when he was told the news.

"Yes," said Doctor Whale. "She remembers all the events that took place in Storybrooke until a while before the Savior arrived. However, she remembers nothing of its creation or the curses or magic."

Robin sunk into a plastic chair in the waiting room. The Charmings had joined him to hear the doctor's diagnosis. He couldn't believe this. His soulmate didn't remember him. She had no memory of him or Roland or their life together. How could that be?

"Why is she only missing her Enchanted Forest memories?" asked Emma. To be honest she was happy she had her parenting partner back but if Regina had no memories of magic that meant she was the only sorceress in town. She wasn't prepared for that kind of responsibility. She still needed Regina to teach her.

"Well I'm not a therapist but I would assume that while her body was going through the trauma of the accident her mind tried to get through it by remembering the most calming time of her life," reasoned Whale.

"Her life with Henry," said Snow nodding her head.

"Well everything up until things got complicated," said Henry taking a seat.

"Is there any sure way to get her memories back?" asked David.

Whale shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You can try reintroducing her into things from her past but if it doesn't take, it doesn't take. There's nothing I can do. You might want to start preparing for the possibility that this Regina is the one that's here to stay."

Robin stomped out of the waiting at the doctor's words. _This Regina is the one that's here to stay_. He stood outside the hospital glaring at the sky. Who the hell decided that things that had to be this damn difficult for them, huh? They were finally together. Everything had finally sorted itself out. Marian, the queens of darkness, Gold. They were all finally dealt with. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to lose the love of his life again?

"Robin?" said Snow softly. After watching him stomp out of the waiting room she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She knew that Regina would've wanted her to make sure that he was.

Robin turned toward the princess and shook his head softly. "I begged her Snow. I begged her to come back to me and she did and I still lost her."

"Robin..." said Snow sadly.

"How could I still lose her? After everything we've been through she's going to slip through my fingers without even the memory of our time together. How is that fair?"

"Robin you haven't lost her yet. She's still in there. You just have to reach her," said Snow hopefully.

Robin chuckled sarcastically at her. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave me one of your hope speeches but you heard the doctor Snow. There's no hope here."

Snow pressed her lips together in anger at Robin's words. "Give me your arm."

Robin furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

"I said give me your arm!" said Snow snatching his left wrist. She held it up and shoved down his sleeve revealing his lion tattoo. "Do you see this?"

Robin sighed. "Yes I see it. It's my tattoo."

"Exactly!" said Snow. "Do you understand what this represents Robin? Well if you don't you better buckle up because I'm going to let you know. And don't mistake this for a hope speech because it's not! This a get-off-your-ass-and-go-get-the-love-your-life speech and you will listen to every word of it!"

Robin had never seen Snow this angry. It was kind terrifying.

"This tattoo," she said pointing at the lion, "is a symbol of everything you and Regina have together. This was all that she saw you that night in the tavern and it was the first thing that signaled to her that you would be the love of her life. You are soulmates Robin. SOUL. MATES. And just like this tattoo that will never fade. I don't care if she remembers you or not. She will always be your soulmate. And instead of honoring that and fighting to regain what you have with her you're outside cursing the sky because you've already given up? Unacceptable!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he said angrily snatching his wrist back. "You didn't see the way she looked at me. She has no idea who am! And now she's terrified of me!"

Snow scoffed at him. "Are you seriously going to let a little memory loss keep you from the love of your life? Robin do you know how many times Charming and I have forgotten each other? I've almost lost track. You're not the first person to have a difficult path to happiness. Find a way and make her remember you! Fight for her! Cause if you don't then you never deserved her anyway!"

Snow took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew she was being harsh but this is what Robin needed to hear. "I know you love her Robin. So please bring back my stepmother. Because right now I think you're the only one who can."

With that Snow left him alone to think over what she said. And he did. He thought about everything that they'd been through. All the obstacles and all the victories. He loved Regina. He loved her with his entire soul. They belonged together and he couldn't give up on that. He refused to give up on her. Even though Storybrooke Regina was all that could be seen right now he knew his soulmate was still in there. He just had to reach her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but I have decided to continue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin's first stop after his talk with Snow was the pawnshop. Belle mostly ran it now since Rumpelstiltskin was defeated but it was still a good place to get magical assistance. As he told her all that had happened Belle gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh Robin I'm so sorry," she said. She knew this had to be killing him. She remembered what Rumple had told her about the time when she no longer remembered him. He said it had been torture to have someone you loved so much look through you. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"It's definitely not something I thought I'd ever have to deal with," said Robin. "But I haven't given up on her yet. I was thinking maybe true love's kiss could bring back her memories."

Belle shook her head fiercely at his suggestion. "No! Robin under no circumstances are you to try true love's kiss on her yet!"

Robin looked taken aback at her ferocity. "Why not? True love can break any curse and I certainly share it with Regina."

"Not with this Regina you don't!" said Belle firmly. "Robin you have to understand that this Regina doesn't know you. She doesn't remember that she loves you. If you try to give her true love's kiss now you will only succeed in frightening her. Trust me I know."

She still remembered the fear she felt when Rumpelstiltskin tried that with her. Waking up in a hospital with a strange man kissing her was an experience she hoped never to repeat.

Robin felt his frustration rise at Belle's words. "Well is there something here that would help me? Something magical?"

Belle shook her head. "Robin this isn't a problem that can be solved with magic. Regina's condition is medical, not mystical. You'll have to help her remember on your own."

Robin rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Well how am I supposed to do that?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but I think your best bet would be to start reintroducing her to things from your life together. Hopefully something will give her a spark of recognition."

"I would but it's not like she'll even see me at this point," said Robin resignedly.

Belle gasped as she formed an idea. "But we do know someone who she's always willing to see."

XXXXXXXX

Henry sat in the waiting room of the hospital nervously tapping his foot. He still had to wait while they finished up with her final CAT scan but he was finally seeing his mother today. He had to admit that he was a bit anxious. He was the only one his mother truly remembered so he'd convinced his family that it was best if he was the one who explained how much she'd forgotten from the past five years. He knew she wouldn't react well but he was sure that he could handle any emotions she might throw his way. His mother had saved his life more than once so he would do everything in his power to make sure that she felt safe when she heard the news. He looked up as he saw Robin walk back into the waiting room.

"Was Belle able to find anything to help?" he asked anxiously.

Robin shook his head softly. "No. She was adamant that mixing magic and memory loss would lead us down a treacherous path."

Henry hung his head at Robin's words. He had really been hoping that there would be something that could help them at the pawn shop. Robin noticed his reaction and reassuringly put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Henry. I'll find a way to bring her back but to do that I'm going to need your help."

Henry gave him a curious look. "What do you need me to do?"

"Right now I just need you to give your mother one thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina swore if she had to listen to one more doctor interrogate her on how she was feeling she would explode. She sat on her hospital bed and rubbed her temples in frustration. She hated hospitals. This stupid gown was scratching and itching her mercilessly. The scent of cleaner in the air, and the gray walls were driving her insane. And it didn't matter how clean they kept the rooms she would always be aware of the fact that people died in them. They didn't even have decent security. They had let that crazy man into her room. He was probably an escaped mental patient. She swore once she got back to her office she was going to launch a full investigation into the hospital's negligence. All she wanted to do was leave this wretched place and go home with her son who she hadn't even seen yet. She sighed as she thought of her little prince. He must be so afraid without her there. Ever since he'd come into her life all they'd had was each other. She needed to see him and make sure he knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Mom?"

A wide smile broke out on her face as she lifted her head from her hands. "Henry!"

Henry smiled at her from the doorway. It was good to see her with her eyes open but as he took a step toward her he saw her smile start to falter. She raised her hand to stop him from coming any closer. Her eyes swept over him from head to toe. This was her son. She knew it was but…

"Why are you so tall?" she asked softly. "And your voice… it's different?"

Henry continued to walk toward her with his hands raised cautiously. "I know Mom. A lot has changed and it's probably scary but it's me. I promise."

She studied him with a furrowed brow as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. This was her son but he couldn't be. Her Henry was a boy, only ten years-old. This Henry was a young man. He was taller and there wasn't an ounce of baby fat on his face. She reached out to place her hand on his cheek. "How is this possible?"

He held her hand and took a deep breath. "Well when you were in your accident there was a bit of a… problem. The doctors say that you have retrograde amnesia. You have forgotten everything from the past five years."

Regina felt her jaw drop in shock. "What?! I- I lost five years? Of my life? Of your life?"

Henry softly nodded his head. "I know it's shocking."

"Shocking?" she said incredulously. "This is- It's- I don't even… You're fifteen now?"

"Yes," he said squeezing her hand for comfort. "I just had my birthday about a month ago."

Regina just shook her head. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. Five years? She'd forgotten five years of birthdays and Christmases and Saturday night pizzas. How could this happen?

"Were they good years?" she asked.

"They were… complicated," said Henry honestly. He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her everything that had happened. She wasn't ready yet. Regina just nodded her head in resignation.

"Mom I know this is a lot to take in but there is more," said Henry.

Regina let out a dry laugh. "Well I've lost five years of my life. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"About a year ago… you got married."

Regina felt her heart stop at her son's words. "What?"

"You fell in love and got married," he said pulling a photograph out of his pocket. "To him."

Regina took the photo from his hand and studied it curiously. It was the man from earlier. The one who she thought had broken into her room. In the photograph she was with him and Henry and young boy with the cutest dimples she had ever seen. They were all dressed up. She in a midnight blue floor-length dress and the boys in tuxes. They looked… happy.

"What's his name?" she asked breathlessly.

"His name is Robin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Please follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The response to this story made me really happy. Thank you to all who followed and reviewed. It means a lot. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Robin nervously paced the waiting room while Henry talked with his mother. Snow wrung her hands as she sat in a chair anxiously awaiting news of her stepmother.

"Do you really think a picture of your wedding day will be enough to bring back her memories?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "No but it might be enough to convince her I'm not crazy or out to hurt her. Maybe then she'll agree to see me."

Snow just nodded at his words. She hoped he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina stared at the photograph in disbelief. She was married? To a man she didn't even remember. She studied every piece of his face that she could see. He wasn't facing the camera in the photograph, he was looking at her. Or rather they were looking at each other. The way he was looking at her… she couldn't remember anyone looking at her that way. It was too much. She looked away from the picture and back at her son. Her now fifteen-year old son.

"Is he good to you?" she asked with all the composure she could muster.

"Yeah," said Henry earnestly. "He talks to me about girls, and traveling and life. I love Robin. He treats me no differently than he treats Roland."

"Roland?" said Regina curiously knitting her eyebrows.

"My new little brother," said Henry proudly pointing him out in the photograph. Regina stared at the young boy in the photograph. He looked adorable and extremely happy. He clearly got his dimples from his father. He looked young. Almost young enough to be…

"Is he…?"

"No. He's not your biological son," said Henry quickly.

Regina let out a sigh of relief at Henry's words. It was hard enough knowing she'd missed years of his life. She didn't think she could handle if she'd forgotten the birth of an entire child.

"So he's my stepson," she replied Regina with a grimace. She didn't know why but she felt awfully uncomfortable with the idea of having a stepchild.

"Yes," answered Henry. "But you and I both know blood doesn't define family."

Regina began to nod at her son's words when she realized something. "Wait what do you mean blood doesn't define a family?"

Henry's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. Five years ago he was still unaware of the fact that he'd been adopted. He'd been hoping to put this off for a while.

"I mean I know that you don't have to be blood related to be someone's family," he said nervously. "And I know that because… you adopted me."

Regina felt her heart break at her son's words. He knew he was adopted. How did he find out? For some reason she couldn't fathom she knew that she'd never planned on telling him at all.

"H-How did you find out?"

Henry hesitated before answering her. "I found the adoption papers in the back of your closet."

Regina silently cursed herself. She knew she should've kept those papers in her safety deposit box at the bank. He hadn't even heard the truth from her. Henry saw his mother's inner turmoil and squeezed her hand.

"Hey," he said looking into her eyes. "No DNA test is going to change what I know. You're my mom. Always and forever."

She smiled sadly at his words and put a hand to his cheek. "You're so grown up."

"You're just saying that because I'm a foot taller," he joked.

She let out a genuine chuckle at that and wrapped her arms around her son. He warmly returned her hug being extra cautious of her injuries.

"I was really afraid that I'd lost you," he whispered.

She rubbed his back comfortingly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Well that's good to hear," he said letting her go. "But I'm not the only one who needs to hear it."

Regina sighed thinking of the man and boy in the photograph. Her husband and stepson. She was a wife and stepmother. Just thinking of herself in those roles felt wrong and painful somehow. Why was that? Henry watched as his mother grappled with the idea of a new husband and child. He knew this couldn't be easy for her but Robin and Roland needed to see her.

"Mom… do you want to meet them?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Snow and Robin rushed over to Henry as he walked back into the waiting room.

"How was she?" asked Snow anxiously.

"She was good. She was up and talking. She's pretty beat up but I don't think she's in a lot of pain," he answered quickly.

"How did she take everything?" asked Robin.

"Like she used to take everything. With a mask on and walls up," answered Henry. "She's confused… about everything. And I can already tell she's not going to talk to me about it."

"This is Regina from five years ago," said Snow sadly. "Opening up wasn't something she was exactly comfortable doing."

Robin hesitated before asking his next question. "Did she… did she say if she was willing to see me now?"

"She said… she didn't want to see you," said Henry sadly shaking his head. "Or Roland. She's just… not ready."

Robin just nodded resignedly at Henry's words. He knew that the photo would be a long shot but he really thought that it would be enough for her to see him.

"She believes you though," said Henry quickly. "She knows that you're married now. I think that's she's just afraid of how much she's forgotten."

"I understand Henry," said Robin giving the boy a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for all you've done today. I want you to know that I am very proud of you for helping your mother like this."

He sent him a painful smile. "You should head home with Snow now. I'll be back around later tonight."

"Okay," said Henry sadly. He gave his stepfather a small hug before gathering up his things.

Snow looked at Robin with a small hopeful smile. "Hey I never said things would happen quickly."

"I know Snow," he said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "It's just… every minute I'm not allowed to hold her… it feels like I die a little inside."

"I know," said Snow understandingly. "But we are taking steps in the right direction. She knows you're a part of her life now. And that's a start."

Robin gave her small smile. "Yes I suppose it is."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was after visiting hours but Robin convinced the nurses to let him stay a little while longer. He stuck to the shadows and tried to peek into Regina's room. Once he saw that she was sleeping he let himself take a closer look. The sight of her with her eyes closed still gave him a bit of anxiety but the doctor had assured him that she was just resting now. Even with all the cuts and bruises she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He missed her. She was in front of him but he still missed her more than he ever had before. He'd find a way to get her memories back. He had to.

"I won't give up on you," he whispered to her sleeping form. "I swear I won't."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome back! Thanks again for sticking with this story! I'm starting you off with DimplesBeliever today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry practically collapsed on the couch once he and Snow got back from the hospital. He shut his eyes for a moment reliving the day he'd just had. Seeing his mother had been emotionally exhausting. He was relieved that she was awake but it still hurt to know how much she'd lost. She had no memory of how much she'd changed. Of all that she'd done to save him and the town. Of how much of a hero that she was. She had no clue of how much she mattered to so many people. Even if she didn't realize it herself, it was still heartbreaking for him to see.

They had to find a way to get her memories back.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of rapid footsteps approach the couch. He opened his to find his pajama-clad little brother climbing on the couch next to him.

"Hey Roland," he said sending the younger boy a forced smile. The past few days had been painful on everyone in the family but Henry knew they had been especially confusing for his younger brother. After everything that had happened with Zelena, Roland had become extremely attached Regina. He didn't leave her side for months after they got back from New York. He saw her as his real mother now and every time she wasn't in his sight he was always worried that she wouldn't come back. The fact that he hadn't seen her since before the crash had made him practically inconsolable. He'd had more than a few tantrums after he learned he wouldn't be able to see her at the hospital. With Robin spending most of his time at the hospital Henry had been the only one around really capable of calming him down. Roland trusted Henry completely, so if he said that Mommy was going to be OK then he knew she would be.

"Did you see mommy today?" he asked.

"I did," answered Henry, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "And you know the nap the doctors said she was taking?"

Roland nodded his head. The adults didn't think that Roland could comprehend the medical concept of a coma, so they'd taken to telling him that Regina was taking a long nap until she was strong again.

"Well she woke up," said Henry with a smile.

A grin spread across Roland's face.

"She did?" he whispered excitedly. "Does that mean I can see her now?"

Henry forced his smile to stay in place. His mother had decided that she wasn't ready to see her new husband and child yet. He knew he had to respect that but it still killed him to know that Roland wouldn't be able to see her. He'd waited so long.

"Well… no not yet. The doctors still need to make sure that she's strong," he lied. Just because he had to tell Roland he couldn't see his mom yet didn't mean he had to tell her that she'd forgotten him.

Roland's face dropped at Henry's words. "But you said if she woke up then I would be able to see her!"

"I know," said Henry quickly. "And I promise that you will but it's just going to take a little longer than I expected."

"That's not fair!" cried Roland, bottom lip trembling. Everyone got to see his mommy but him.

"I know," said Henry sadly. "But we just want her to be healthy and strong when you finally get to see her. Okay?"

"Okay," said Roland sullenly hanging his head.

Henry grimaced at Roland's demeanor. A six-year-old should never look so dejected and sad. It was heartbreaking.

"Hey Roland would you like me to tell you a story before bed?"

Despite his tears Roland nodded his head fervently.

"What story do you want to hear tonight?" asked Henry with a grin.

"I want to hear the story about Mommy and Papa," he said laying his head across Henry's lap.

Henry smiled as ran his fingers through Roland's curls affectionately. Roland always loved to hear their story. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a very lonely queen and a down on his luck thief…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked over toward her mother in the loft's kitchen as she watched over her son and his younger brother. She sighed as Snow took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and handed it to her.

"That kid is so much stronger than I'd like him to be," she said sadly shaking her head.

"I know," sighed Snow. "He's handling everything like a champ. Helping Roland and Robin and being the only person his mother remembers."

"How did it go at the hospital?" asked Emma nervously. She'd offered to be the one to tell Regina about how much time she'd lost but her Henry had been adamant that it should be him. She hoped that things weren't too hard on him and Regina.

"He said that she took it with about as much composure as she could show. Only a few moments of weakness peeked out," answered Snow. She hesitated before continuing. "She had to find out that he knew he was adopted again."

Emma's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh my god. That had to have been brutal for him."

Snow shook her head. "Actually I think he was kind of relieved that he got the chance to do it over again. The first time around wasn't so great for either of them."

Emma frowned as she thought of the memory of Henry and Regina's relationship in when she first got to town. The way Henry ran away from Regina's love and how hard she tried to bring him back. It was rocky to say the least and she knew she hadn't helped things then.

"At least this time he was able to let her know how much she mattered to him," finished Snow.

Emma nodded her head in understanding. "Well that is good but having Regina without her memories gives us more problems than just her relationship with Henry. Mom she has no clue about her powers or her past."

Snow's eyes widened as she realized just what her daughter was worried about. "She's completely vulnerable."

"Exactly!" whispered Emma. "We know she's changed and we've forgiven her but that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there just waiting for an opportunity to hurt her."

"That's not the only issue Emma," said Snow shaking her head. "Her magic is controlled by her emotions even if she doesn't know they exist. She had so many rage problems back then there's a very real chance she could hurt someone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina slept soundly through the night. The morphine drip they'd hooked her up to had helped her through the pain. When she woke up she experienced one blissful moment of ignorance before she remembered just what had happened to her. Five years. Gone. Husband. Forgotten. Life. A mess.

She'd put on a brave face for her son the day before but now that she was alone she could admit that the uncertainty that she felt was overwhelming. When she'd adopted Henry she was sure that the love she felt for her son would be enough to sustain her for the rest of her life. She didn't need anyone else as long as she had him. When had that changed? When had she decided that she needed more?

Did she even like her husband? What if he didn't like her? Just because they looked happy in the photo didn't mean they were happy in real life. But he was with her when she woke up. She thought back to the one encounter with him she actually remembered. He'd looked so relieved when she looked up at him. Or was it all just an act?

She groaned as she shifted in her hospital bed. This paper thin gown they'd given her was scratching every inch of her skin. She just wanted to go home.

A knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts. She quickly put on a brave mask as a timid redheaded nurse entered the room carrying a clipboard and a small bag under her arm.

"Good morning," she said nervously.

"With the amount of drugs you're pumping in me it better be," responded Regina resentfully. She had to admit it gave her a small amount of pleasure to see the nurse so flustered.

"So, um, we've gone over your x-rays and CAT scans and your rib fractures appear to be healing nicely. Normally we would allow you to go home but…"

"But what?" growled Regina.

The nurse cleared her throat before continuing. "But because of your memory loss the staff doctors have decided to keep you here for an additional 48 hours of observation."

"No!" said Regina shaking her head with a hysterical smile. "No! That is unacceptable! I cannot stay here any longer! I have a child that needs to be taken care off. I can't attend to his needs from this hospital bed!"

The florescent lights flickered slightly as her rage grew but neither of the women noticed.

The nurse held up her hands defensively. "I'm sorry your Maj- I'm sorry Madam Mayor but given the trauma your brain has gone through the next 48 hours are critical. If there is a chance that we missed something it will most likely appear during that window. And if it does you will want us to be nearby."

Regina only scowled in response.

The nurse sighed. "I've been assured that your son is being taken care of."

"Well that's just so comforting coming from you," scoffed Regina with a sneer. "Is there anything else you'd like to ruin my day with?"

The nurse handed her the small bag she had brought in with her. "These were brought in for you."

Regina opened the bag with a frown but was pleasantly surprised to find her silk pajamas from home inside. She smiled at Henry's thoughtfulness. "My son must've dropped these off for me."

"No," said the nurse shaking her head. "Your husband did."

Regina smile dropped at the mention of her forgotten husband. "Oh."

"He thought you might be uncomfortable in a hospital gown," she explained.

Regina only silently nodded in response. He was… thoughtful.

"And there is one more thing," said the nurse cautiously reaching into her pocket. "We weren't able to save any of your clothes from the car crash but we were able to save this."

She set a solid gold wedding band on the nightstand next to her hospital bed. "I thought you might like to have it back."

"Thank you," said Regina not lifting her gaze from the ring.

"Have a good day, Madame Mayor," said the nurse slipping from her room.

Regina hardly noticed her exit. She just continued to stare at the ring, completely transfixed. She gently took it in her hands and noticed the engraving on the inner side.

_I choose you always_

* * *

**Don't worry Roland won't be kept from his mommy for long. Tell me what you thought please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Once Day! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter! It meant a lot! This chapter is extra long but a lot happens. Robin and Emma talk about getting back Regina's memories and Roland finally reunites with his mommy! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin checked his watch for the fifth time as he rushed down the sidewalk toward the Charming loft. 7:45.

"Damn it!" he cursed to himself. He hastened his pace from an urgent walk to a full on jog until he reached the building. The boys needed to be in school by 8:30 and at this rate he'd barely have enough time to shove muffins in their hands before he was rushing them out the door. He shouldn't have lingered at the mansion so long but he couldn't help it. Less than a week ago the house had been a home filled with laughter and love. Now it was empty and haunted by memories of a life and a future he wasn't sure that he could get back. He'd stared at the photos of him and Regina and wondered, for what felt like the hundredth time, whether he'd be able to see her smile at him like that again.

Robin forced those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't focus on that right now. All he should be worried about at this moment was getting Roland and Henry to school on time. He realized now that when Regina was in her coma he'd left them fairly neglected in his desire to be by her side. Now that Regina was awake he knew that had to change. Their mother had lost a considerable amount of their time as a family and he had to reassure them that despite her ignorance they were both as loved as they had always been.

He rushed into the loft slightly out of breath, fully prepared to wake the boys out of their beds when he saw them both already sitting at the table eating pancakes. Roland quickly leapt out of his chair and ran to wrap his arms around his father's legs. "Papa!"

Robin quickly lifted him into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning my boy! Look at you! You're already dressed."

"Of course he is," said Emma, popping up from behind the kitchen counter. "There are too many parents in this loft for them to not be ready for school."

She gave Robin a supportive smile as she set out a plate of pancakes for him. "We thought you might need the help."

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Henry curiously.

"I was dropping off pajamas for your mother," answered Robin placing Roland back in his seat. "I figured that the hospital gown must be driving her insane."

Henry let out a chuckle. "Mom does have extremely sensitive skin."

"Believe me I know," said Emma taking a seat next Henry. "We had to switch hotels three times on our way to New York because the sheets weren't 'just right.'"

Robin felt himself laugh for the first time in days. "I thought it'd be best to give her one less thing to complain about. At least for the nurses' sake."

Emma smiled at him sympathetically. Though he joked about saving the nurses from Regina's wrath she knew that it killing him that he couldn't do more to help his wife.

"Am I going to see mommy today?" asked Roland, innocently. A weighted silence fell over the room as Robin hesitated before answering his son.

"Well… not today Roland, no," he said sorrowfully.

"Then when?" he asked, looking up at his father with wide eyes.

Henry saw his stepfather's distress and decided to jump in. "Hey Roland, it's almost time for school and I can't find my backpack. Do you think you could help me look upstairs?"

"I know where it is!" said Roland brightly. Henry followed him as he bounded up to the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight Robin ran his hands over his face and groaned. Emma gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said.

"You know if it was just me I think I would be able to deal with this better but I can't stand seeing Roland like this. He needs his mother," whispered Robin desperately.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the boys coming back downstairs. "Ok boys do we have everything for school?"

The boys both mumbled and nodded in the affirmative. Robin stepped over to button up Roland's uniform sweater. "Stay with your brother on the walk to school, alright Roland? No wandering off. Little John will pick you up from school today."

"Okay," drawled Roland. "Will you be here when I go to sleep?"

"I promise I'll be there to tuck you in," replied Robin with a smile. He looked up to Henry. "I'll meet you at the hospital this afternoon."

"Okay," said Henry. "I was thinking of bringing some more pictures from home for mom to see. Maybe they'll jog her memory."

"I think she'd love that," said Robin giving Henry a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Have a good day at school boys."

"And remember to pay attention," added Emma giving both Henry and Roland a kiss on the top of their heads.

Henry rolled his eyes as he guided Roland out of the apartment. "Fine. See you later guys."

"Bye Papa! Bye Miss Emma!" yelled Roland as he walked out of the door. Robin let out a deep breath as Henry shut the door behind them. Emma turned to him with a sympathetic look.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," she said firmly. "You are doing your best and they know it."

"The question isn't whether I'm doing my best," said Robin deflating into a table chair. "It's whether my best is enough."

"It is," responded Emma taking the seat across from him. "It's just been a hard few days but things are calming down. You just need to settle into a game plan and routine."

"Well the plan is to get back my wife's memories but I don't have a clue how to do that given that she won't see me," said Robin.

"I actually needed to talk you about that," said Emma nervously. "Mom and I were talking last night and since Regina has no memories of her history we're concerned about her safety."

"Her safety?" said Robin raising his eyebrows. He sighed as he realized just why they would be concerned about her safety. "You mean because of her past."

"Yes," said Emma nodding her head. "Leaving her without the memories of her magic and how to protect herself with it makes her vulnerable to the people who might still hold a grudge."

Robin couldn't believe he'd dropped the ball on this. He'd been so concerned with bringing back her memories he hadn't thought about the danger she'd be in without them.

"Shockingly the news of everything hasn't spread through town yet so we have some time to come up with a plan," continued Emma. "I already sent Dad over to the hospital this morning to watch over things."

"Well I'll talk to the merry men today," said Robin. "I'm sure I can convince a few of them to take shifts watching over her. I'll have to make sure they watch from a distance though. She would not respond well to forced protection."

"What do you have planned for her memories?" asked Emma.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Belle said my best bet was to remind her of our life together. Henry's bringing her more pictures today. I just have to find a way to get her to see me and let me tell her our story."

Emma furrowed her brow at him and clenched her jaw uncomfortably. "Robin I don't know if that's such a good idea."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated before answering him. "Robin she only has her Storybrooke memories now. She doesn't know or believe in the existence of magic. If you go in there talking of pixie dust, flying monkeys and green-skinned witches she's going to think you're crazy."

"Well I know it's a risk but you and Snow will be there to help her understand," countered Robin. "Won't you?"

Emma swallowed hard before answering him. "Robin… you have to understand that I can't do that."

Robin stared at her in shock. "Are you telling me that you would let my wife, and the mother of your son, walk around with her memories?" he growled.

Emma shook her head at him guility. "You know that's not what I want! I want her back more than anything right now but if you try to tell her about the magic then I can't back you up. I'm sorry."

Robin stood up from the table angrily. "I can't believe you!"

"Robin you have to understand!" cried Emma. "Regina doesn't remember me! It took us years to get to where we were before the accident! When I see her again I'll be back to being nothing but the interloping birth mother who doesn't know her place! If I can't get her to trust me then she's not going to let me in Henry's life! I want you to get her memories back but if I were to back you up on the magic, she will think that I'm insane. And then she'll never let me see my son again!"

Emma was practically hysterical by the time she was done with her rant. She'd kept her it to herself for the past few days but Regina's accident had truly terrified her. The two women were finally in a place where they were friends. They could confide in one another and depend on each other. And when Regina woke up without her memories she was devastated. They'd work so hard to become friends and the thought of going back to the way they were was just dreadful. All the fighting and distrust. She didn't want them to go back to that place.

Robin watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself. He could see tears welling up in her eyes as she pressed her hands together in a pleading manner. "Robin this isn't just for me. I know how much you care about Henry. Regina's already going to be distrustful of both of us and if either of us comes off as unstable she could take him away from us both. I know it's a lot to ask but please, don't talk to her about magic."

Robin pressed his eyes shut at her words. She had a point. She had a point and he hated that. He wanted Regina to get her memories back but he couldn't risk her running away from him and taking Henry with her. Scaring her off wouldn't do Roland any favors either.

"Alright," he breathed. "I'll find a way to get her back without mentioning the magic."

Emma let out a shaky breath at his promise. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Under the bright florescent lights of her hospital bathroom, Regina winced at she tried to lean down and pull up her pajama pants. The fractures in her ribs made even breathing a painful chore. Changing clothes was complete hell but she refused to spend another minute in that scratchy hospital gown. After gritting her teeth and breathing through the pain she was finally able to pull up her bottoms. As painful as that had been pulling on her shirt was double the misery. She tried to be as gentle as possible as she pulled each of her arms through the sleeves. She groaned with every sharp pain that went through her chest but as soon as that was done the worst was over. As she buttoned up her shirt she examined herself in the dull mirror. The accident had left a few injuries on her face. One was just below her left eye. It was short and shallow so she had no doubt that with the proper care it wouldn't leave a scar. The other two were a different story. One was a long gash that went diagonally across her right cheek. The other went from her left hairline to her left ear. She hissed to herself as she lightly ran her finger across the cut on her cheek. The doctor had stitched it up well but despite his handiwork she knew she would be forever marked.

She let out a sigh as the tilted her head to get a view from another angle. Despite the distracting cuts and bruises she supposed that she still looked well. After learning how much of her life she'd forgotten she'd been a little afraid to look see her own reflection but she was pleasantly surprised to learn that the past five years hadn't aged her drastically. Perhaps there was an extra wrinkle here or there but she was still recognizable which was comforting. She took one last look before exiting the bathroom.

She let out another hiss as she climbed back into her hospital bed. She had to admit it was a bit more comfortable now that she had pajamas from home. She supposed she had her husband to thank for that. At the thought of him she looked over at the wedding ring. It was still sitting on her nightstand where she had hastily placed it an hour before. It shined under the dim light of the table lamp, mocking her as a symbol of a life she couldn't even remember living. She snatched it up and read the inscription again.

_I choose you always_

What did that mean? And why was it so comforting? She stared at the ring as she rubbed it between her fingers. It felt… familiar. She took it in one hand and prepared to put it on her opposite ring finger but hesitated before it even got past her fingernail. Even if this ring said that he chose her she still couldn't be sure that she would choose him.

She placed it back on her nightstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry spent all day in school staring at the clock just waiting for the moment when he could see his mother again. Time seemed to be moving slower than ever before. He was the first to burst out of his classroom as soon as the bell rang. He raced home to pick up a photo album from the mansion before heading over to the library. Despite his rush to get there he hesitated before entering the house. He hadn't been there since before the accident. As he opened the door and stepped into the foyer all he could think about was how silent it was. For the past year every time he'd entered his home he'd been able to hear the sounds of the happy family that lived there. Roland's rapid footsteps as he ran through the house. Robin banging around the kitchen still trying to get the hang of all the unfamiliar appliances. His mother laughing as Robin botched yet another attempt at using the stove. But it was all gone now and the silence that replaced it was deafening. He quickly went to library and grabbed the thick green photo album from the third shelf of the book case. He took a look at the title card imbedded into its cover.

_The Locksleys _

Inside were the family photos from the first year of his parents' marriage. Trips and dinners and activities. He sighed as he gently put it into his backpack. This photo album might be his best chance of bringing the laughter back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin stared up at the clock on the wall as he anxiously waited for Henry to arrive. School had ended nearly forty-five minutes ago and his stepson had yet to arrive at the hospital. Normally he wouldn't be so nervous but after Regina's accident he supposed it was understandable for him to be paranoid. He was about to pull out his phone to call him when Henry finally rushed into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he panted. "I forgot about the construction on Third Street. I had to run up to Fourth and back around."

"Don't worry you're fine," said Robin in a relieved voice. Honestly he was just happy that his paranoia was unfounded. "Did you get the photos that you wanted?"

"Yes," said Henry nodding his head. He pulled the album out of his backpack and handed it to his stepfather. "I thought a few pictures from the past year might help her deal with everything a little better."

Robin flipped through the album with a smile. There were pictures of Roland's fifth birthday party, Henry's first archery lesson and more than a few of him and Regina together. He wouldn't mind taking a look through it himself once the day was over. He smiled at Henry. "This was an excellent idea. You're mother's going to be grateful for this."

He was about to talk to Henry about what he and Emma had discussed that morning when he caught sight of Roland and Little John stepping through the hospital doors. He quickly turned to Henry and handed him the photo album. "I'll explain later but right now I need you to go through the album and take out all the pictures of Emma."

Henry scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I promise I'll explain better but just trust me, okay?"

Henry hesitated before nodding his head. Satisfied with that Henry would do as he said, he headed toward his other son.

"Papa!" yelled Roland with a grin as her ran to his father. Robin picked him up and gave him a hug. "Hello son! How was school?"

Roland only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That good, huh," responded Robin. He set Roland back on the ground. "Why don't you do your father a favor and wait in those chairs while I have a talk with Little John? After that we'll go out for ice cream, ok?"

"Okay!" said Roland happily taking a seat.

Once his son was out of earshot Robin turned toward his best friend with a glare. "What are you doing here John? I told you I didn't want Roland near the hospital."

"I'm sorry Robin," said John shrugging his shoulders. "But he was inconsolable at the camp. He cried out for you and Regina. Nothing else was going to calm him down."

Robin sighed at his friend's explanation. "I understand," he said tiredly.

"How is Regina?" asked the larger man with concern in his eyes. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No," said Robin shaking his head. "But Henry said she was well yesterday. He's going in with some photographs today. We're hoping it'll shake some memories loose."

Little John shook his head in sad disbelief. "I still can't believe she lost her memories."

"Neither can I sometimes," replied Robin. "But I have to hang on to hope for the boys' sake at least."

"Well remember that the Merry Men are always willing to lend a hand," said Little John. "Will and Much are ready to take their first shifts guarding the queen tonight. They'll be here as soon as the moon's up."

"Thank you John," said Robin gratefully. "I need to have a short conversation with Henry. Can you watch Roland for me until I get back?"

"Of course," said Little John. He looked around the waiting room. "Where did you tell him to go again?"

"He's just over by those cha-" Robin cut his sentence short when he saw his son was missing from his seat. "Roland?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**TWO MINUTES EARLIER**

Roland bounced in his seat as he waited for his father to finish talking with his Uncle John. He drummed his fingers against the plastic chair as two nurses, one with blonde hair and one with red, walked past.

"So what's it like caring for her?" asked the blond one.

"The queen?" clarified the redhead. "She's a bit volatile but really no different than any other patient."

"Queen?" whispered Roland to himself. His mommy was a queen. The red-haired lady must know where she is! He quickly got up from his seat and followed her before she turned the corner. She was completely ignorant of his presence for the entire time he followed her. He walked behind her at a safe distance just like his papa taught him. After five minutes he hid behind a corner as she stepped into a room. He waited until she left before he approached the room himself.

A grin spread across his face as he pushed open the door and saw Regina lying on her side in her hospital bed. She was still here! His smile faltered though once he realized that she was asleep.

"No," he whispered. Henry said that she had woken up. She can't be still be sleeping. He wanted her back.

He rushed over to her and began to softly shake her arm.

"Mommy!" he cried with a trembling lip.

Regina's eyes fluttered as he shook her awake. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes and saw him there.

"Mommy!" he said with a grin.

Her entire body froze as she took him in, dimples and all. "Roland?"

* * *

**Does Regina remember Roland? Stay tuned to find out! **

**Remember all reviews and follows are most welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit of a short chapter but I needed to write it to get that horrific cliffhanger out of my head! I'm seriously pissed at the writers for that decision. I'm not ready to write OQ interaction but I can drown my sorrows in DimplesQueen fluff. Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Regina drifted out of sleep as she felt a tug on her arm.

"Mommy?"

Her eyes flew open at the small voice crying out to her. She hoped for just one second that she was waking up from a cruel dream and she would find Henry there, ten-year-old Henry, tugging on her arm and crying out for breakfast. But it wasn't her son there. No this was another child. An unfamiliar one she couldn't place a name to. She squinted at him in confusion.

A wide grin spread across his face when he saw that she was awake. "Mommy!"

As soon as the dimples broke out on his face she lets out a small gasp. She remembers him now. It's the boy from the photograph that Henry showed her. Her stepson.

"Roland?" she says cautiously.

He continues to smile at her. "I found you," he says happily.

"Yes. It appears you did," replied Regina, nervously returning his smile. She had to admit, while he looked cute in the photo it didn't really do him justice. She took in his dark curls, dimples and round, brown eyes. He was truly adorable in person. Just like Henry was at that age.

She looked over his head willing Henry, or anyone really, to walk into her room. She didn't want to be alone with Roland. The way he was looking at her, the unhindered love and admiration he was displaying, it made her uncomfortable. Not because she didn't appreciate it but only because she was afraid she was unable to return it. She didn't remember him the little boy standing in front of her. She could tell by his behavior that no one had told him of her condition and she was very aware of the fact that due to her lack of knowledge she could upset him at any moment. She wasn't prepared to deal with that just yet. She needed a buffer. Her attention was pulled back to him when he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I didn't see you for a really long time," he said sadly. "I thought you were gone. Just like Mama is gone."

Mama? She sucked in a breath as she realized he must be talking about his real mother. She tried to remember anything she could about the woman who gave birth to the boy in front of her but her brain refused to cooperate. From his words and the moniker that he'd bestowed upon her she could only assume that she was no longer in the picture. She suddenly felt a wave sadness for him wash over her. She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I'm sorry… sweetheart," she said softly. "I was just… really hurt in my accident. And I didn't want you to be afraid when you saw me."

Roland pointed to scars on her face. "Do you mean because of the cuts on your face?"

Regina self-consciously pulled her hand to her face. She felt her cheeks begin to go red. She was so caught up in the appearance of her stepson that she'd completely forgotten about the scars on her face. She must look like a monster compared to how he usually saw her.

She nodded her head. "Yes because of the cuts."

Roland pulled a chair over to her bed and climbed on top to get a closer look at her face. Before she could stop him he reached out and lightly ran his hand over the stitches on her cheek. Regina only barely managed not to let herself shudder at his touch.

"Do they hurt?" he asked curiously.

"Only sometimes," she answered softly.

He gave them one last curious look before shrugging his shoulders. "They don't scare me. I think you still look pretty with them."

Regina felt a genuine smile tug at her lips. She didn't realize just how much she needed to hear that. "Thank you Roland."

In the next second Roland unexpectedly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you."

For a moment she remained still taken by surprise at his abrupt display of affection. She slowly wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against his mop of curly hair. She breathed in his strange but comforting scent of dirt and cookies and relished the tickle of his curls against her neck. This felt good. No better than good. It felt… familiar.

XXXXXXXX

_Roland rested his chin against Regina's shoulder as she carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He was extra warm in his batman pajamas and he still smelled like the outdoors despite the bath she'd given him less than an hour ago. _

"_I don't want to go to asleep," he mumbled against her hair. "I'm not tired." _

_She let out a chuckle as a traitorous yawn escapes his mouth. "You can say that but I'm not sure your body agrees with you, young man." _

_She walked down the hallway and opened the door to his room. She moved carefully across the floor, cautious of the toys he'd forgotten to clear away before dinner. She placed in him in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. She smiles at him as he lets out another yawn. _

_He looks up at her with his big brown eyes. "Why isn't Papa here to tuck me in?" _

_She runs her fingers through his hair affectionately. "Remember what I told you earlier sweetheart? He had to stay late at work tonight because he's helping the sheriff but he's going to be here bright and early tomorrow to wake you up." _

_Roland only pouts in response. "I want Papa to tuck me in." _

_She sighs sadly. "I know Roland and I'm sorry he can't be here but he told me to tuck you in for a reason. You know what that reason is?" _

_Roland shook his head. _

"_That's because I'm the best at tucking in little boys," she said playfully bopping him on the nose. "I tucked Henry in bed for ten years and he always loved it. You know why?" _

"_Why?" asked Roland tilting his head curiously. _

"_Because I have a two perfect send-offs and he always got to choose," she whispered with a smile. "And now you get to choose as well." _

"_I do?" he said with an excited smile. _

"_Mmhmm," hummed Regina as she fluffed his pillow. "Now tell me which send-off would you prefer? A story or a song?" _

_Roland's tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth as he thought long and hard on his choice. "I want a song," he answered brightly. _

"_Well then," said Regina with a smile. "Have I got the song for you." _

_She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand affectionately and started to sing. _

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_

_**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**It's all right, it's all right**_

_Roland's eyes were closed by the time she got to the bridge. By the end of the song his breathing had evened out and she was sure that he was asleep. She stayed with him for a minute just taking in the sight of him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She was so grateful that he was in her life and she was truly honored to have such a large role in his. She leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. Her stirred slightly at her touch. _

"_Goodnight mommy," he whispered softly. _

_Regina's breath caught in her throat at his words and she could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes as she leaned back. "Sweet dreams, my little knight." _

XXXXXX

She let out a tiny gasp as the memory left her. The things that she had felt. The connection and love that had flowed between them. She felt it slowly begin to come back to her. The memories might be gone but the bond that she shared with this little boy had come back to stay. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized there was no "step" to be associated with Roland. He was just her son, plain and simple. And she would never turn him away again.

"I missed you so much mommy," Roland repeated.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and whispered, "I missed you too my little knight."

XXXXX

Henry rushed to his mom's hospital room. He had to get there before Roland did. If his brother got there first and realized that his mother didn't remember him he would be devastated. However, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he actually got there.

He walked in to see Roland and his mother both sitting on her hospital bed. She had her arm wrapped around him and he was curled into her side. She was listening attentively as Roland babbled on about what he had done at school at that day. She looked up and smiled brightly as she saw her older son in the doorway.

"Henry I was waiting for you," she said with a smile.

"Um, yeah, I was just, I got held up at school," he stammered as he walked closer to the bed.

Roland grinned at his older brother. "I found mommy on my own," he said proudly.

"I can see that," replied Henry tussling his brother's hair. "You know you scared the crap out of Dad."

Regina's smile dimmed just a little as she remembered that she still had a husband she had yet to meet. She turned to her younger son. "Roland did you not tell your father where you were going?"

Roland looked away guiltily before answering. "I didn't think I would be gone so long."

"You should always tell someone where you're going sweetheart," she said softly scolding him. "Missing children make parents very afraid."

It was now Henry's turn to feel the guilt as he wondered just how he was going to explain to his mother his various kidnappings and disappearances over the past few years.

"I can take him back downstairs if you'd like," he said cautiously. His mom had told him that she wasn't ready to meet Roland and now that she'd met him he didn't want her to feel like he was forced upon her. It would break his heart but he could come up with some excuse to get Roland downstairs.

Regina snuck another look at the boy tucked under her arm. She couldn't believe that just a day ago she had been refusing to meet him. She cleared her throat a little. "No that's not, um, that's not necessary. He can stay."

"Oh!" said Henry happily surprised. "Okay then. I'll just let Robin know he's here then."

As he walked to the door Regina suddenly cried out for him. "Henry wait!"

He swiftly turned back. "Yes?"

Regina subconsciously pulled Roland closer to her side. She wanted, no she needed, to rebuild her relationship with this little boy but she knew she could not accomplish that by excluding his father. She wasn't sure what to expect but she knew that it was time to face her new husband.

"Tell him… that I'm ready to meet him now."

* * *

**What do you think will happen when Regina and Robin finally come face to face? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Please review and follow. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but I had a lot going on! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and followed. I love you all. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin looked around the cafeteria frantically searching for his son. He should've known that Roland would've wandered off the first chance he got. The boy naturally curious and perpetually impatient. He could only hope that he'd made his way to the lunch hall in search of an afternoon snack. His hopes were dashed when he realized that Roland was nowhere in sight. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. He could be anywhere in the hospital by now. He made his way back to the waiting room where he found Henry waiting for him.

"He wasn't in the cafeteria," he said dejectedly.

"I know," said Henry quickly. "I already found him."

"Where was he?" asked Robin with a touch irritation. Roland was surely going to get an earful from him once they were together.

"He was with mom," answered Henry hesitantly. Robin felt his anger deflate at that revelations.

"How did he find her?" he asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "He followed a nurse apparently."

"Smart boy," he said nodding his head absentmindedly. "Um, did she…?"

"No," said Henry shaking his head. "She didn't turn him away. I think she likes him actually."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even know why he had been so worried in the first place. Above all things Regina was a mother and she wouldn't turn away one of her sons, even if she didn't remember him. _The touch of a mother_, he thought to himself. "Is he still with her?"

"Yeah," said Henry nodding his head. "They're talking about school."

"Well I suppose I'll never be able to retract him from her side now," said Robin shaking his head. "You should head back upstairs. Make sure that Roland doesn't overwhelm her."

"Actually… she said that she wanted to see you," said Henry nervously.

Robin paused at that. She wanted to see him? Now? He swallowed nervously. "Did she say why?"

"No," said Henry. "Just that she was ready to see you."

Robin rubbed his hands together anxiously and let out a breath. She was ready to see him. He'd wanted to so badly to see her but now he realized that he actually had no idea what exactly he was going to say to her. He supposed he'd just have to wing it for now.

"Well then I guess we should head up."

XXXX

Regina pretended to pay attention while Roland prattled on about the day he'd had at school. She wanted so badly to be interested in who stole whose crayons that day but all she could think of was that every second that passed was one second she was closer to meeting her husband. He would be walking through that door at any minute. She ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously then silently scolded herself for such a gesture. He knew she'd been in the hospital for three days. He shouldn't care what she looked like. Would he though? What if he was superficial? She took a deep breath trying to silence her thoughts. It didn't matter anyway. She was already married to him.

She looked up as Henry knocked on the door. He gave her a tight-lipped smile as he led her husband inside the room. Her husband. She raked her eyes over his body and felt her jaw drop. She quickly shut her mouth and tried to remain composed. She had to admit he looked good. He was tall and… rugged. And oh god those blue eyes. He awkwardly cleared his throat at his son and Roland finally noticed his presence. He shrunk into her side as he squirmed under his father's gaze. "Hi papa…"

"Roland," he said crossing his arms. "What have I told you about wandering off?"

"That I shouldn't," he drawled guiltily. Robin continued to give him a stern look.

"I'm sorry," said Roland. "I was just looking for mommy. I missed her. Are you mad at me?"

Robin let out a sigh and Regina saw his stern mask fade away. "No I am not upset with you Roland. You just scared me."

"I'm sorry but I found her and she's awake now!" said Roland excitedly. Regina gave him a comforting squeeze and rested her chin on top of his head.

"I can see that," said Robin. His eyes finally found hers and he gave her a small smile. "She looks very happy to see you."

"She thought her cuts would scare me but they don't," said Roland brightly. "She's still pretty, right papa?"

"She looks very beautiful," answered Robin sincerely. Regina looked away at his compliment.

Henry crossed his arms and watched their exchange with curious eyes. He hadn't seen them this awkward around each since… well ever. They were both just being so stiff and guarded. They hadn't even talked to each other yet and Henry didn't think that they never would. Not so long as they had him and Roland as their buffers. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to Roland.

"Come on buddy, I saw some chocolate pudding in the cafeteria with our names on it," he said.

Roland scrunched up his face in confusion. "But I thought papa was taking me for ice cream later."

"Well now you're getting pudding with me," said Henry insistently.

Roland just stared at his hand warily and looked back at Regina with uncertain eyes. He didn't want to leave her and she could tell. She pressed a kiss to forehead and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"I promise I'll be here when you get back," she said softly. She gently nudged him toward him Henry. "Bring me back a pudding, okay?"

"Okay," he said softly, as he took his brother's hand. He looked back at her as Henry led him toward the door.

Robin shot Henry a concerned look as they exited. "Watch your brother."

"Watch my mom," mumbled Henry in response. He shut the door behind him. As soon as he heard the click he turned back to Regina who stared at him warily. It was just the two of them.

XXXX

Robin observed Regina. She looked better than she had in days. The color had come back to her cheeks and she didn't look so small now that she was in her pajamas from home. She looked good. Even with the cuts. He had to admit he'd felt a flash of jealousy when he saw his son tucked under her arm. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms again. He rubbed his hands together nervously before speaking. "Thank you for seeing Roland. I'm sorry he surprised you."

She shook her head softly. "No it's fine. He's- He's lovely."

Robin hesitated before continuing. "Do you…?"

"No," she said quickly shaking her head. "I don't remember him. Or you."

He nodded his head resignedly. He supposed that was too much to hope for.

"I had a flash though," she said hesitantly.

He sucked in his breath at that. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was of him and me. I was putting him to bed and I sung to him an old Beatles song. I called him my little knight."

A smile spread across Robin's face. "That was the first time he called you mommy."

Regina felt a tug at the corners of her lips as she relived the memory in her mind. "Really?"

"Yes," Robin said with a nod. "You told me that story the second I got home that day. You were so happy I think you smiled for three days straight."

Regina could only let out a small sigh in response. She wanted so badly to know what he was talking about. To remember more of her time with that little boy. But she couldn't.

"Robin I…"

She cut herself off when she saw him smiling like a fool at her. "What?"

He shook his head slightly trying to reel himself in. "I'm sorry I just- For a while there I thought I'd never hear you say my name again. I missed it."

She slowly nodded in response. How the hell was she supposed to talk this man? He knew so much more about her than she did about him. And he was obviously more excited than she was to be there. For a second there she wondered how she would be acting if their roles were reversed and he had forgotten her. Oh god. She couldn't let herself fall down that rabbit hole. It's best to just stick to the logistics. She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"I am getting out of here the day after tomorrow and when I do I would like to spend more time with Roland," she said flatly. "And I suppose I can't do that without including you."

Robin tried not to let the pain of her words show through. He realized that she didn't remember him but her words still hurt. "I wouldn't dream of keeping him from you."

Regina cleared her throat trying to maintain her composure. Everything he said was dripping with sincerity. It was unnerving.

"I'm assuming you live with me and Henry at the mansion," she said. It wasn't even a question and they both knew it. She would never be willing to give up her home with Henry no matter who she married.

"Yes," answered Robin. "We moved in a few weeks before the wedding." It pained him that she had no memories of the time they spent trying to adjust both him and Roland to the comforts of this world. Ovens and televisions and showers. The time she spent explaining to him the basic concepts of indoor plumbing. Henry trying to convince Roland that the people in the television weren't actually trapped there. Those were good times. And she remembered none of it.

She sighed. "Well I'm not going to kick you out. It wouldn't be fair to you or Roland. However I am going to need my space."

"I can move into one of the guest bedrooms until you're more comfortable," he said automatically. "I don't mind."

"Good," she said shortly.

"I realize that you might be more invested in the return of my memories than I am but I need you to understand that the only thing I concerned about is Henry and Roland and making sure that my condition doesn't affect them negatively. And to do that I cannot focus on you," she said bluntly. "So I think it would be best if you stuck to… whatever it is you do and I explored this on my own."

It was like a knife to the heart. Robin understood everything she said. He could even support it. But the way she said it to him. The way she looked at him. It was like he didn't matter. And that hurt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched his fists so she couldn't see.

"Okay," he choked out. "If that's what you would like…"

"It is," she said firmly with a nod. At least he was being compliant.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I suppose I'll go check on the boys in the cafeteria. Make sure they aren't causing trouble."

"Thank you," she said softly.

He gave her a pained smile and turned to walk away from her. "Of course milady."

She stared at his back as he left. As soon as the door clicked behind him she let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Her first meeting with her husband. She supposed she could say that it went well. He seemed kind enough. Appeared to be a decent father. Henry seemed comfortable around him. And he was willing to give her the space she needed so that was good. She still prickled at the thought of living with him. She'd be rooming with a complete stranger. It was insane. But still… she couldn't the way he'd looked at her out of her mind. The look in his eyes. It was like the look Henry would get when he finally found a toy he'd thought would be lost forever. Pure relief and happiness. She sighed as she thought of his final words to her. _Of course milady._

_Hmm, milady,_ she thought to herself. _I suppose I could get used to hearing that._

* * *

**So tell me what you thought. Please review and follow! Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww, I know the last chapter made you feel sorry for Robin but it was necessary. Things will brighten up soon I promise. Anyway, in this chapter Robin gets some advice from the family about Regina. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the boys came back Robin chose not to go back into the room. Instead he went back to the waiting room and went over every word of the conversation he'd just had with his wife. He'd seen many different sides of Regina in their time together but nothing like that. She wasn't cruel and she wasn't lashing out at him… she was emotionless. She was cold. There was no spark in her eye when she looked at him. Not like there used to be. This… person who he'd spoken with… he didn't know her.

The boys stayed with her for a few more hours until the moon was high in the sky. When he saw Will enter the hospital and Much make his way around the perimeter that he decided it was time to leave. When he returned to her room to gather the boys he saw them all, Henry, Roland and Regina, gathered on or next to her bed looking through the photo book. She had her arm around Roland as he pointed out something and explained excitedly. Henry smiled at them as he interrupted Roland probably to correct him. Regina pressed a kiss to Roland's forehead and smiled up at Henry as he leaned over her. A real smile. The one he remembered. The elusive, bright smile that he dreamed of every time he closed his eyes.

_She's still there_, he thought to himself. His wife was still there. He could see it in the way she looked at their boys. He just couldn't see it when she looked at him.

He cleared his throat when he walked in the room and they all looked up at him. "Boys it's getting rather late, we should head out. Give your mother a kiss goodbye."

Henry nodded his head and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back to visit tomorrow after school."

"You know I'd love that Henry but make sure you're still getting everything done for school, okay?" she said patting him on the shoulder.

Roland wrapped his arms around her neck. "Can't I stay here with you?"

She soothingly rubbed his back. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart but hospitals aren't a place for children. Especially not at night. Now you have a warm bed at home and that's where you belong tonight. And the day after tomorrow I will join you back home."

"You promise?" he asked softly.

"I promise," she said earnestly. She kissed him on the forehead before nudging him off the bed. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

Roland reluctantly headed over to the door with his brother. Robin watched them as they both headed into the hall before turning back to Regina. "I was hoping I could bring Roland to visit tomorrow, as well."

Regina nodded automatically. "Of course. I would love to see him."

The happy flash of his wife who he'd seen just minutes before had vanished as soon as the boys left the room. A stranger took her place. Still he forced a smile to his face. "Goodnight Regina," he said before turning away.

"Goodnight Mr. Locksley."

It made him pause. Mr. Locksley. Not Robin. He recovered quickly and caught up with the boys down the halls. He picked up Roland and settled him on his hip. His son tiredly laid his head on his shoulder. "Are we going back to the loft now Papa?"

"No my boy we're going home."

XXXXXXX

It'd been four days since any of them had slept in their beds. After Regina's accident Henry and Roland had basically moved into the loft. With all the adults going to and from the hospital everyone just found it easier to take care of them from there. Robin had spent every waking minute in the hospital with Regina. Tonight would be their first night back in the mansion.

Robin could see the lights were already up as he pulled into the driveway. As he shuffled through the door, with Henry at his side and a sleeping Roland in his arms, he saw the Charming clan waiting for him in the kitchen. They all looked up anxiously as he and Henry walked in.

"I texted them," admitted Henry sheepishly.

"Of course you did," sighed Robin. In all his concern for the boys and himself he could sometimes forget that the Charmings cared just as much for Regina as he did.

"Here," he said passing Roland off to him, "put your brother in his bed. Don't bother with pajamas. He's far too tired."

"Alright," said Henry. He gave Emma a quick nod of acknowledgement before heading up the stairs. She returned it with a tight-lipped smile. She still needed to have a conversation with him about how things were going to go when Regina returned home.

Snow looked at Robin with apprehensive eyes. "So… how did it go?"

Robin sighed as he sat down at the table. "Well the good news is that she's had her first memory reappear. It was one with Roland. The first time he called her mommy."

A smile grew on Snow's face. She remembered how excited and nervous Regina was when she realized that Roland had accepted her as his mother. "She was so happy after that."

"So does that mean that she remembers him?" asked Emma hopefully.

"No," said Robin shaking his head sadly. "She only remembers that night, not anything else. She remembers how she felt that night and how much she loved him and how he loved her."

"Well that's good," said David nodding his head. "If she remembers that night it means her memories aren't completely lost. They can be triggered and brought back."

"Right," said Snow. "It's all just a matter of finding the right trigger."

"How did things go with you?" asked Emma. "Henry said that you finally got to see her today."

"It went… not like I expected it to," answered Robin.

"What did you expect?" asked David.

"I don't know," replied Robin honestly. "I suppose I expected her to be more… curious or open to meeting me. But instead she was just…"

"Cold," Emma supplied sadly. She nodded her head with an understanding grimace. "I remember that."

"She shut me out," said Robin shaking his head. "I mean she's never been the most open person but both of the times we've met I've always been able to break through. This time I couldn't. It was like she was determined to keep me out."

"That's because she is," said Snow. "When you met her in the forest, the first time… well… you know what she was going to do that night."

Robin frowned as he thought back to when they broke into the castle. When she'd told him she planned to curse herself. He'd never forget the look in her eyes as she walked off to her eternal middle. So tired.

"She had no reason to fear letting you in then because she didn't think anything would come from it," continued Snow. "It's why she let her walls down so easy. She wasn't protecting herself anymore."

"Well she's protecting herself in full force now," declared Emma sullenly.

"I just don't understand why she's so adamant on protecting herself from me," said Robin, his voice dripping with frustration. "I mean I've proved that we're married, she's seen photographs of us together and even Henry has vouched for me! And she's still blocking me out."

"That's because you have all the power now," David pointed out.

Robin gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Memories or not Regina has never been a fan of someone having the upper hand on her," he elaborated. "And now you might just have the biggest advantage she's ever faced before."

"Robin as far as Regina knows you have five years of memories in your head that she doesn't have access to," said Snow. "In actuality you have far more but that's not the point. The point is you know a hell of a lot more about her than she knows about you. All her strengths and weaknesses, her fears. I imagine being around you makes her feel completely vulnerable."

"Not exactly a feeling she's fond of," mumbled David.

"I know," said Robin. "So how do I make her feel invulnerable? It's not like I was exactly threatening to her."

"That's not what you have to do." They all looked up as Henry walked into the kitchen. He stood next to Emma and placed his hands on the back of her chair. "You need to make sure she knows she can't run from you."

Snow sighed at her grandson sympathetically. "Henry I know you want things to go back to normal as quickly as possible but Robin forcing the life you have on Regina might get her to react badly. She's been through a traumatic accident. It might be better if he gave her a little space right now."

"No he should make himself part of the space," insisted Henry. He turned to his stepfather. "You know what mom told me she loved about you? I mean really loved. It was that in your own way you forced her to be open with you. Now I don't think she meant that you were rude or anything like that. It's more like you refused to back off even when she lashed out. You let her know that you wouldn't accept anything less than the upmost sincerity from her. You didn't run from her anger or harshness. You withstood it."

"Henry's right," said Emma. "You've never let her push you away before. Don't let her do it now."

"Well it was different before," argued Robin. "She wasn't lying in a hospital bed then. Or lacking nearly all her memories and identity. I can't exactly push back. I don't know if this Regina can take what I can throw at her."

"She can," said everyone at the table at unison.

"Don't let the scars and hospital setting fool you," said Henry with a smirk. "Even without her memories Mom is still a force to be reckoned with. She's strong and she knows it. This problem isn't avoiding making her feel vulnerable it's about letting her know that she can be. And you've always been able to do that."

"Just be the man she fell in love with Robin," said Snow earnestly. "That's who she needs to see you as. Not as a husband but as a soulmate."

"She's getting out of the hospital on Wednesday," said Emma. "It'll be her first day home. You should try laying on some of that outlaw charm she's always talking about. She's never been able to resist it. Just treat her like you normally would. Not like she's so fragile."

It was a lot of advice coming from all sides but Robin had to admit that they all had good points. She had hurt him with her harshness and aloofness but honestly he should've expected it. Cursed or not Regina always preferred to armor herself when it came to others. He just had to remind her that he was the exception.

"Well I know one thing that won't help me gain her favor," said Robin. "And that is if I let you"-he pointed at Henry-"fall behind on your studies. Did you finish the outline for your English project?"

Henry looked away guiltily. "No but my teacher gave me a deadline extension because of Mom's accident."

"Well then you should use your borrowed time wisely," said Robin sternly. "Head upstairs and get started on it."

Henry gave him an incredulous look. "Now? But-"

"Go," said Emma firmly as she stood from her chair. "I'll come with you. We need to have a talk anyway."

Robin watch the son and mother head upstairs with a grimace. He knew the talk they were having wouldn't be a pleasant one for Henry. Emma had wanted to be the one to tell Henry that she would be keeping her distance once Regina left the hospital. Snow watched them with the same amount of trepidation in her eyes. She let out a soft groan and David grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"Emma's been dreading this all day," said David sorrowfully. "She knows it's going to kill Henry."

"Well Henry's not the only one who's disappointed," groaned Snow. "Without her memories of the past few years we're all going to have to keep our distance. I'm not even Henry's teacher anymore and David you were a coma patient as far as she remembers."

"Hey now where's that hope you were so quick to force on me?" said Robin with a smirk.

Snow let out a soft chuckle. "I know it's hypocritical but… we were all a family. All of us. And right now knowing what Emma is going tell Henry it just… it reminds me of how far we've come with her. And how much I don't want it to go back to how it was."

"We're still a family," said Robin firmly. "Just because she doesn't remember it doesn't make it any less true. We've just got to prove it to her."

XXXXXXXX

As she sat on the bed in Henry's room Emma was very aware of how much had changed for her in the past five years. Before Henry had found her she never thought that she would get to see her son's room. Where he lived. Where he went to school. She'd signed away those experiences when she gave him up for adoption. If you had told her five years ago that she would be able to be so involved in his life, to be a part of his family she would've punched you in the face for giving her such false hope. She'd gotten really lucky that he'd chosen to find her. But while she knew it was a blessing she was had such a role in his life she also knew it came with certain unpleasant responsibilities. Like being the bearer of bad news.

"So we're not allowed to tell mom anything about magic or the enchanted forest?" asked Henry incredulously, from his seat next to her. "How are we supposed to get her to remember her life if we leave out the biggest parts of it?!"

"I know it seems difficult but it's necessary if we want her to trust us," she explained. "Henry without her memories of the enchanted forest everything that's happened these past few years will sound like a fantasy coming from you and insanity coming from adults."

"But it's the truth and she deserves to know it!" he responded fiercely. It was still hard for him to accept that his mother had no idea how much of a hero she was or how powerful she could be.

"Yes she deserves to know it but that doesn't mean she'll believe it," said Emma sadly. She still remembered how she'd felt when Henry had first told her that she was the savior. She hadn't believed him for a second. Not until his life was on the line. "We can try other ways to trigger her memories but right now I need you to promise me that you won't try to make her believe on your own."

Henry crossed his arms and let out an angry sigh. "Fine. I won't tell her about magic."

"That's good but there's more." Emma pressed her lips together nervously. "We need to talk about me."

"What about you?" asked Henry shrugging his shoulders.

She hesitated before speaking. "Henry five years ago you didn't know that you were adopted and you had a closed adoption. That means that I was never supposed to show up here. So until we figure out a way to explain my appearance… I'm going to have keep my distance… from you."

Henry's arms dropped to his sides as hurt flashed behind his eyes. "What?"

"I know it's not something we want but we have to do this for your mom," said Emma tearfully. "I know we've come a long way but she's forgotten all of it. And now I don't think she'd be too pleased to know that I have been such a big part of your life for so long. I don't think she's ready for it. Not so soon after discovering that you know you're adopted and not while she's still getting used to the idea of Robin and Roland too."

Henry shook his head softly. "But I can help her understand. I can make her realize how important you are to me."

Emma felt her heart break at his attempts to reason with her. God, she didn't want to do this to him but it was necessary. "Henry what is important is making sure that Regina feels as comfortable as possible these while she's still getting used to the changes around here. This will just be one less thing for her to adjust to."

He just gave her a disbelieving look. "There's more to it than that isn't there?"

She tilted her head at him, a bit of guilt settling into her heart. "When you talked with her when she first woke up and you had to tell her that you knew you were adopted was it different than the first time you had that conversation with her?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah. I felt better because this time I knew that she loved me and I could tell her that she still mattered. It was like a second chance."

Emma nodded her head understandingly. "Well, Henry, I feel like this is my second chance. My second chance to treat your mother with the respect I should've shown her the first time I came to town."

Knowing all that she knew of Regina now and looking back on how she'd acted when Henry first found her, Emma couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was drowning in her own guilt and loneliness when he first knocked on her door. She wanted so badly to be a part of his life that she'd let him look at his Regina as a villain if it meant she could be his hero.

"I know we were curse breaking at the time but the way I let you sneak around her back to see me and the things I encouraged you to do with her they weren't okay," said Emma shaking her head. Hell if it weren't for the curse she knew Regina would've been well within her rights to send her to prison. "I did it because I thought you needed me but she was still your mother. And I didn't respect her or everything that she'd done for you like I should have. I'd like things to be different this time around. So until she is ready to deem me fit enough to be back in your life I'm going to have to keep my distance. Okay?"

"Okay," mumbled Henry.

She wrapped her arms around her son and he returned her hug. "If you need me you can always call. It's not forever. Just until she remembers."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! Please follow and review!**


End file.
